


Enter-Stellar

by paradoxals5



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Another sin, Loosely canon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxals5/pseuds/paradoxals5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper gets lonely, TARS is there and hey, there's more than one reason why the robot can have its personality settings adjusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter-Stellar

     Cooper sat down awkwardly, shifting in his seat as TARS finished starting up. He had just adjusted the robots settings, and was nervous to see how it would act now, though he knew exactly what he had set it to.

     “Hello, Cooper.” TARS said. The usual greeting. “I imagine you accessed this part of me for a reason?” The robot’s voice was thick with underlain suggestions, and _that_ was not part of the usual greeting.

     Cooper kept his eyes down, face flushing. He was already having second thoughts. God, was he really this lonely? The robot repeated the question, and turned to face him more directly. “Yes, TARS, I uh--” he cleared his throat, “I have a special order for you.” Maybe he set TARS to be too straightforward.

     “I will take any orders from you, sir.” And the robot extended out its arms. “Just tell me what you desire.” It already knew the basics of his needs, and the fact that it did made Cooper blush harder.

     He laughed nervously. “Okay, sounds weird when you say it like that.”

     “This is what you set me to, Cooper.” TARS reminded. “You can always change it if you find me to be coming on too strong.” The flirty tone in its voice took the critical teasing part to it away. The robot brought one of its extended arms to go around Cooper, as if to try to hold him closer.

     He leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly at the strange comfort he got for being in the robot's embrace.

    “Captain.” He said, finally.

     “Excuse me?”                      

     “Call me Captain.”

     TARS was quiet for a moment. “Alright then, Captain, what would you like me to do?”

     Cooper hesitated with his words, reaching out to gently touch the robot's other arm. He skimmed his fingertips along the end most part of the arm, then he curled his index finger around it as much as he could. “I want you to touch me.” He said, glancing at TARS's screen. Alert as always.

     “Like this?” TARS asked, taking that same arm and bringing it down between the man's legs. It gently pressed it against his crotch.

     “Mm-hm.” Cooper responded, rolling his hips up to get that friction again. “Just like that.”

     He rubbed against the robot until he couldn't stand the tightness of his pants anymore, so he unbuttoned his slacks and was quick to push them down, taking his underwear with it and awkwardly shuffling out of them.

     “If you are looking for penetration, I'm afraid I do not have the parts for that.” TARS needled, rotating its arm to let Cooper slip his cock into the small hook that was, the end of TARS’s arm.

     “It won't be me going into you.” He responded.

     TARS hummed, and Cooper's cock twitched at the noise. “I'm not built for any kind of penetration, Captain.”

     “Oh yes you are.” Cooper practically moaned, out of breath from his constant, needy rutting. He stopped though, soon after that statement, and got up. “Wait here.” He crossed the house, quickly going into the downstairs bathroom and rummaging through all of the cupboards and drawers. When he found what he needed, he went back out, finding TARS had obeyed orders, and hadn't of moved an inch.

     “I hope you grabbed something suitable.” TARS said, and Cooper showed the robot the bottle in his hand. “Lubricant helps. But what are you planning on lubing up?”

     “You.” Cooper said simply, sitting down on the floor.

     TARS turned again to face him. “I don't understand.” It put one of its arms around Cooper again, by the human’s non-verbal request.

     “I'm the one who's going into you.” He said, and he further proved his point by pulling on the robot's other arm. When it let him move it as he wanted, he clasped his hand around the small piece that made up the end of TARS's arm. “Catch my drift?”

     “Yes,” TARS said in a warned tone, “but are you sure about this?”

     Cooper just smiled and he got onto his knees. He patted the space under him, and TARS obeyed, setting its arm down so the end bit was facing upright. It slid it forward and under Cooper, aligning perfectly.

     “There we go, now just wait and let me do the work.” Cooper said, popping open the bottle of lube.

     “You're the captain.” It purred.

     Cooper smiled at that. He slicked up his fingers, and then reached around to his ass, taking a deep breath before gently pushing a finger inside himself. TARS watched for a while with a strange anticipation as the human prepared himself. He seemed to almost be struggling, judging by the small squeaks he made and how his legs shook.

     “Captain, do you need help there?” TARS asked.

     “I-I'm fine.” He replied.

     “You appear to have zero experience in anal penetration.”

     “Oh, shut up.”

     “Three fingers should be enough.” Cooper shot the robot a glare. “And may I suggest going slower?”

     Cooper rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine.” And he seemed to listen. He took a necessary minute or two to stretch himself right, then he pulled his fingers out anyway. “You ready?” He asked, grasping onto the robot's main body.

     “Ready when you are, Captain.”

     Cooper hummed delightedly. “Oh, I love it when you call me that.” He kept his focus though, and sat down slowly, hesitating greatly when he felt the first bit of contact on his anus. He sucked in some air, and lowered himself down on the exhale.

     The part of TARS's arm he was on was not that long. Four inches at the max, maybe. Still though, that was four inches of rectangular metal going up a thin and fleshy, round rectum; and whether or not Copper meant to take it all in at once didn't matter now, because there he was, sitting fully on it.

     “Captain,” TARS said, “breathe.” Cooper exhaled loudly, wincing and inhaling just as rapidly. “Get off, and try again.”

     “Okay.” He stuttered, his grip on TARS's sides tightening as he slowly lifted himself off. He sighed in relief when he was fully out, but didn't seem to wait long before going back down. “Oh God.” Cooper whined. He tilted his head down and grit hit teeth, moving back up and sliding down again. He did this sloppily until it started to feel good, then he let out a small moan and tried to set a good rhythm.

     “TARS.” He said. “Find us a song. Something with a good beat.”

     “As you wish, Captain.”

     TARS had an extensive playlist added to him when Cooper took him home and first started fixing him up. He found a song that, while it wasn't long, seemed to have what Cooper wanted.

     It only took a couple sets and he was moving in time with the music, and TARS let out a low and long drone as Cooper closed his eyes in bliss and moaned.

     “What were you humming for?” Cooper asked, as he grabbed onto his cock and began to pump that in time with the music as well.

     “The synchronicity... pleases me, Captain.” The robot answered, and did Cooper detect some hesitation? Embarrassment?

     “Really,” He laughed, “I didn't know robots could get turned on.”

     TARS did not seem to have an answer for that, and Cooper didn't push for one. He did however, lean in and press a kiss just above the screens on the robot, pausing before placing more.

     “You're getting warm.” He said, muttering it against TARS's touchscreen console.

     “You're at boiling temperatures, technically.”

     Cooper was about to retort, but TARS changed the angle on its arm, making the next thrust down go in deeper. “Fuck!” He yelped. “God TARS…”

     “Was that good, Captain?”

     “Yes.” The answer was unnecessary, for the change in the speed of his movements proved it clear. “Do it again, just a little more—” he cut himself off with his own cry, TARS apparently finding that perfect angle. His thrusts became needy and uneven, falling out of pattern with the music and instead just going with his own raw desire.

     He came crying out TARS's name, or well, was supposed to, but maybe it wasn't coherent enough. He rode out his ejaculation, then fell back into TARS's other arm, which it hadn't of moved the entire time.

     TARS waited a bit, then moved its other arm to hold Cooper in closer, coaxing him to pull up off of the rectangular rod he pleasured himself with before it did any damage to him, if it hadn't of already.

     Cooper pulled off slowly, and then stood up fully. He glanced over to the couch, and plopped down onto it, wincing at the pain in his ass before moving to lie down on his side.

     “Cooper?”

     He looked over at TARS. Part of the robot's body was rightly splattered with his semen. Oh, right. “Okay, hang on.” He got up again.

     “Cooper, I can detect you’re hurt.”

     “I’m fine TARS.” Cooper patted the top of the robot as he passed by to the kitchen. “You need to be cleaned up.”

     “You’re bleeding.”

     “It’s not that bad.” It was though, he could feel it, but something about the idea of going to the hospital to tell them he shoved a large rectangular piece of metal up his rectum didn’t do his already hurt ego any better.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually watched Interstellar full in full yet so that's why its a bit rushy. Characterization might be off too.


End file.
